


Suddenly a Dark Place

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Buried Alive, Cave in, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Nelly just wanted to be alone in her favorite place, and she had not thought she would get caught in a cave-in.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Suddenly a Dark Place

Nelly used to think exploring the caves was fun. She found nothing exciting: bats, chunks of metal ore, rats, stalagmites, and stalactites. It was the solitude she enjoyed. After spending all day helping her parents wrangle a full house of kids, she enjoyed going to a place where no one could bother her.

It had always been a possibility that she would get trapped, and it finally happened. She had crawled into one of her favorite areas in the cave, a narrow tunnel covered in ancient drawings. There had been an unfortunate shift in the ground above her, and the cave collapsed, trapping her in her favorite place in the world.

After a few hours of digging in the dark, it got difficult to breathe, a sign that there was no air flow in the space. Nelly had blown out her lantern to avoid using up the good air, but as her lungs ached and vision became spotty, she lit the lantern again to speed up the process. In the light, she could see her blood-stained fingers before her vision went black.

Tears streamed down her face as she prayed her family would be all right without her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day four of Whumptober2020! It's way shorter than I expected it to be. haha
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
